Mana'olana
by Annonymus Shadoe
Summary: To stop a new evil from taking over, the sisters have to travel to Middle Earth.
1. A Phone Call

Disclaimer-I don't own them.  
Chrono note-Wyatt yes. Leo Piper yes. Chris no. At least, not the adult in the show......  
  
Piper picked up as she entered the kitchen. There was dinner to cook, so she hoped this wouldn't take long.  
she answered, wondering who it was. Everyone was home.  
squeaked a small voice.  
Yes, that's me.  
Oh, good. I wasn' sure you still lived there. It's Jubilation.  
Piper smiled. She remembered her younger cousin. How are you? God, it's been years since I've seen you.  
I'm fine. It feels like forever since I've been there. How are t'ings there?  
A lot has changed. That was an understatement. She decided to change the subject. What are you up to?  
Well, I'm livin' with a cousin an' uncle on dad's side. I'm in Bayville, south of you guys. I'm taking martial arts an' annoying the heck outta everyone I meet.   
Piper could tell her cousin had changed. The last she has seen of the girl was when Piper was a teenager and Jubilation a kid. She had been so quiet, like a shadow in the background.  
Well, I was just wondering if anyt'ing......weird, was goin' on there.  
Piper frowned. She couldn't tell the girl the truth. Nothing really for a big city. Why do you ask?  
No reason, really. Just a feelin'. Call me if anyt'ing does come up?  
Of course.  
The teen gave the phone number. Piper listened closely as she heard another voice. It was like someone had just entered the room.  
Julie, who are you talking to? a males voice sounded tired.  
The name's Jubilation, Cam. An' it's only Alison. Can't a girl have some friends? The teen sighed before talking to Piper. I'll see ya at school. Phone bill freak here is goin' ballistic.  
Piper's frowned deepened. Talk to you later. Take care.  
  
Piper hung up to the phone and stirred the contents of the pot. Phoebe entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.  
Who was that? the middle sister questioned.  
Remember our cousin Jubilation?  
Jubilee? Yeah. She still quiet?  
Piper shook her head as she added a spice to the pot.  
What did she say?   
The eldest sister ladled some sauce to the younger one. The girl tasted it and thought.  
She's living in Bayville, some place south of here, with an uncle and cousin on her dad's side. Wanted to know if anything weird was going on here.  
Phoebe eyed her sister. What did you say?  
I told her nothing was going on, but she said to call her if anything did happen. Then someone entered the room and she acted like she was talking to a classmate.  
Hhmm. Good sauce, by the way.  
Thank you. So what do you think would count as weird and what would our cousin have to do with it?  
Well find out, I'm sure.  
  
Cameron watched as his cousin hung up the phone.  
You're not a good liar, he told her. Who was that?  
It was Alison. Gods, take a chill pill.  
His eyes bore into hers. The look said he'd bring his dad into this. She sighed.  
It was my cousins in San Francisco. I asked if anyt'ing weird was going on.  
  
Sush, boy wonder. Not'ing was, an' they're more then you think.  
What's that supposed to mean?  
She picked up her roller blades and head out. Hopefully, you won't have ta find out.  
Cam threw his hands up. Why did he bother sometimes?!  
Have patience, Cameron.  
The boy sat down as his dad entered the room. I try, father. I still think she does it to be annoying.  
She does. She wants to see how far she can push the limits. To be accepted and loved is not something she is used to.  
She took pretty well to her powers and everything else.  
That's because it is unnatural. Or at least unusual. Her life has not been normal, you know that. Give her time.  
Cam nodded. As always, his father was right.


	2. The Arrival and Departure

Disclaimer-Not mine  
  
Mana'olana is hope in Hawaiian  
Over the next few weeks, things got tougher for the Charmed Ones. Demon attacks seemed planned. If it weren't for Leo, the sisters would be running up a medical bill. Piper could handle most of them, and there were simple spells or potions for the rest. Even through this, the two older sisters didn't want to bring their younger cousin into this. It wasn't her place, to fight demons.  
  
That all changed the day Leo died.  
  
They all had been at home, enjoying what was left of their day. Paige had given up temp jobs to watch the house and Wyatt so the other two could work. That's when the demons showed up.  
  
Wyatt vanished in an instant.  
  
An arrow was buried into Leo's chest. Four demons appeared. One attacked Phoebe. Piper blew him up. Her wrists were immediately bound by ropes to her fingertips.   
  
Paige orbed out of the way of the path of another of a black lighter arrow. She was trapped in a demonic urn.   
  
Phoebe was fighting one demon while another arrow was sent into Leo's chest as he tried to get up. A fire ball knocked Piper to the ground. The eldest sister struggled out of her bonds. She went ballistic. The witch blew up every demon. Before she got the Black Lighter, he let loose one last bolt.  
  
Phoebe released Paige. Piper went to her husband. Two in his chest, one in the head. He was dead. There was too much blood......Two pairs of arms surrounded her. Tears fell but she didn't sob.  
  
Call Jubilation.  
Phoebe grabbed the phone and dialed. It didn't even ring before it was answered.  
What happened?  
Jubilation, how fast can you get here?  
An hour, give or take.  
Give or take what?  
  
They hung up.  
Jubilation jumped up and raced into her room. She grabbed her already packed bag. She also grabbed her helmet.  
Where are you going? Cam asked as she entered the garage.  
  
  
Nunya business.   
  
She jumped on her cycle and he stepped in front of her.  
It's you're taking Lighting, it is my business.  
The girl stuck her Jackson Chameleon into her jacket. Remember how one of Lothar's lackeys said he was gonna take out a great force of evil? Ta shift the balance on this planet?  
Yeah........You're going to San Francisco?!  
  
The girl slipped on her helmet and gunned the engine. The Samurai got of her way.  
Don't get killed! he called after her.  
In a flash of dark light, she was gone.  
Leo's body was gone, taken to where ever White Lighters go after death. They cleaned up and Piper was held close for a long time. Wyatt was in his mother's arms the whole time. It started to rain after a while. It wasn't a thunder storm, but the rain made things seem worse. The roar of a mortar cycle got their attention. Phoebe answered the door.  
  
The witch had very little memory of the girl. It had been about ten years ago. Aunt Samantha wasn't a lady who deserved to live. She was their father's sister. She had treated every bad thing that happened like it was Jubilation's fault. Which it wasn't. Her father was Asian, so she looked like him and not her mother. The small girl was quiet and often found with one of the text books of one of the sisters. They only stayed a week. One day they had gone to the beach and Jubilee, which was her nickname from her classmates, had spent the entire time in the water. It was the only time Phoebe had seen the girl smile.  
  
Before her now was a tanned skinned teenager. A hundred braids hung off her head from under a deep purple bandanna. The dark purple wind breaker was spotted with water. On the top left it had a penguin and said We Can Fly'. Under the jacket was a gray shirt that said The voices may not be real, but they have some pretty good ideas'. Faded blue jeans covered the tops of black sneakers.  
  
Hiya, Phoebe, Jubilation smiled a little.  
The young women let the teen in and took off her jacket. A backpack had been under it as well. She hung it up and Phoebe hugged her. She read the back. Queen of the Penguins'. The teen then grabbed a Jackson Chameleon from the folds and put it on her shoulder.   
  
Introductions were quickly made. No explanations were given for missing persons. Leo wasn't mentioned. Jubilee pulled a binder from her bag.  
Were you attacked by these things?  
The hand drawn picture matched exactly.  
What are they? Paige asked.  
Kelzaks. Former ninjas.  
Piper frowned.  
The teen shook her head. Never mind. It means Zurgane hasn't changed his plan.  
Who's Zurgane? Phoebe asked, thinking of checking the Book of Shadows.  
A creature that's gonna destroy the forces of good. He's startin' with you, cause then the demons will bow to him. He'll use their help ta go after others.  
And who do you know all this? Piper asked.  
She shrugged. His former master was the former enemy of my cousin Cameron an' his friends.  
  
There was more to that story, but Jubilation didn't look like she was going to say much. She was going through more pictures when a whirlwind introduced a warlock. He sends out a fire ball to attack the sisters. A wall of clouds goes up and the fire ball is vaporized. The warlock frowns.  
You people have bad timing, he glares at Jubilation.  
It's a talent, Zurgane the teen shrugs.  
It doesn't matter, though. Not any more. I have completed a key part in my plan. Now nothing can stop me.  
I don' suppose you'll tell us what it was?  
He smirked. Let's just say I took a page out of your book. You are all helpless now.  
Think again buddy, Piper tries to blow him up.  
The blast barley ruffles his robes.  
Then sun shall not rise again. At least, not for you.  
  
He raises his hand, loaded with a fire ball. The wall of clouds comes up as it's thrown. Jubilation stuffs her binder back in her bag.   
Let's get outta here, she pulls on Piper's hand.  
They run for the stairs. Clouds of various shapes and sizes protect them from blasts. When they were out of firing range, no more came.  
I will come for you later! Zurgane yelled. At dawn, when all your hope will vanish!  
Maybe that means he'll never show up, Paige commented as they reached the landing. Her sisters looked at her.  
Well he said the sun wasn't going to come. There'll be no dawn, so he can't come.  
  
Phoebe sighed and looked away. Point though it was, they all knew it wasn't true. The witches turned their attention back to Jubilation. She was sweating and looked pale. The chameleon on her shoulder had some how found a moth and was now munching on it.  
Do you know what he was talking about? Piper asked. When he said he took a page out of your book?  
She nodded. An' there are very few t'ings in there that can benefit evil. It means I have ta take a trip.  
  
She heads back down stairs. The sisters followed.  
Where are you going? Piper asked.  
You wouldn' believe me.  
Try us.  
Rather not.  
  
Phoebe stepped in front of the door. One-you knew about trouble before did and that's rare. Two-you're not licensed and your driving a motorcycle. Three-you show up and are able to block attacks from a warlock. As your older cousins we have to look out for you. What's going on, Jubilee?  
Lemme grab some stuff from my bike, an' I'll explain.   
Oh, we're not falling for that, Piper warns. Where is it?  
  
The eldest sister slips on a jacket as she gets an answer. Phoebe holds her nephew as Piper runs outside. Within moments she's back with a black metal container and a little damp. It looks like a tool box. They go back to the living room.  
I've changed a lot. I learned a few things. Zurgane got his power from the past. Very far in the past. If I can go back there an' stop him, then none of this will happen.  
That doesn't explain anything, Piper scowled.  
I don't have time ta explain! I have to go before Zurgane realizes what I'm doin'. He doesn' know I can see through the cloud barriers. I know what I have ta do.  
Then we're going with you.  
  
The teen only grinned. She flipped open the box. There were many random objects in it. She plopped three backpacks on the table. They looked like they were from the middle ages. Jubilation started moving stuff from her pack into an extra bag similar to theirs. She also takes out a pile of clothes.  
I've packed only what we need. There's a lot of walkin' an' campin'. Change into these.  
You know more then you're telling us, Paige picked up the bag.  
I only know what you don't.  
  
The sisters change into comfortable clothes. Finally, doing something that will make a difference. Back downstairs, the teenager handed them three sheathed daggers.   
You knew we would go with you, Phoebe accused.  
She shrugged. I guessed. An' if you didn't, more for me.  
And you? Piper didn't see anything.  
  
Jubilation showed the sheaths on the part of the bag that would be facing her back. There were sais there. In the bag was an easy to access katana. In her hand was a staff. They were ready.  
How do we get to the past? Paige asked.  
Jubilee grinned. My way.  
  
She put a hand on a closet door. Something inside rumbled.  
Ever watched Sabrina the Teenage Witch?  
Once or twice was the response. Then they got the idea. Jubilee opened the door. Inside was a aqua green portal.  
Next stop: Arda, home of dreams an' nightmares. It's where magic comes from.  
  
The teen walked in. The three sisters traded glances. With a deep breath, they followed. The portal faded. The door closed. This was it. The journey of a lifetime had begun.


	3. A Horse, A Child, and A Healer

Not Mine. Zurgane, Cam, and other stuff besides Jubilation belong to Power Rangers. I just used the name Jubilation.  
  
Trees. Trees everywhere. And the sound of a river.  
Any idea where we are? Phoebe looked at Jubilation.  
Not a clue. Lets go down ta the water. I might be able ta figure it out from there.  
Once there, the teen smiled. Right place. Now, she had to make sure their timing was right.  
Do you here that? Piper looked around.  
The sound of horses. Then blood curling screeches. Wyatt got a worried look on his face.  
Now I know where we are. I also know when. Let's back up for a moment.  
  
The horses were getting closer. The sisters were getting nervous. It sounded like evil was coming.  
Jubilee, what's going on? Piper asked.  
Just wait. And don't do anyt'ing. No matter what. Not yet, anyway.  
A pure white horse flew out of the trees. It looked like a child was on his back. The stallion was quickly followed by men in black on black horses. These nine guys looked evil. Piper raised a hand but the teen pushed it down.  
  
  
The riders were tempting the child. He would not give in. The black riders started to cross the river. The child raised his sword.  
Thunder suddenly filled their ears. The females watched as a giant wave came crashing out of nowhere. It was like horse spirits were in the water. The black riders were swept away. The river calmed.   
  
Now we can go, Jubilation ran through the water.  
The sisters followed. As the child fell off his horse, the teen caught him. The horse was unsure of the girls, and reared up, threatening to trample them. Jubilation was the only one who didn't back off. She handed the child to the sisters.  
  
Jubilee placed a hand on the horse's shoulder. We mean no harm. Come now, look. He's not bein' hurt. Neither are you. Shhhh.  
The stallion finally calmed. Jubilee made him drink, since he looked worn out. She looked at the child again. Wait, not a child. A little person. Beneath ripped fabric was a deep wound. It didn't bleed, but the skin around it looked poisoned. The witches didn't like the sight of such a injury. Jubilee knew she couldn't do much, but she could do something.   
I'm gonna do somet'ing, she told the sisters. Don' panic.  
  
The teen placed a hand next to the wound. Aqua green light seeped between her fingers. The girl closed her eyes. It was deep, but missed his heart. Poison was taking over. The wound wouldn't heal, no matter how she prodded. Something was lodged in there, too deep for her fingers and too evil for her magic. So she looked for the poison. That fled at the touch of her magic. No poison was left. The wound, however, would get infected if nothing was done.  
  
Jubilee pulled her magic out of the male. As she did, she brushed against something. Something evil. She shivered, but thought nothing more of it.   
His breathing seemed to get better. He didn't look near death. Much, anyway.  
  
What did you do? Piper asked. She had seen the poison fade away.  
Jubilee shrugged. I'm a healer of sorts.  
She took the small bundle and went to the nearby horse. She held him so the stallion could examine him.  
See? He's fine, an' a little better. Now will you quit eyeing us like your next kickin' target?  
  
The beast snorted, but nodded his large head. Jubilee smiled. Looking back at the sisters, she told them her plan.  
There's a town in these woods. We can go there, an' this guy can get better help.  
And us? Paige looked around.  
Hakuna matata, no worries. I'll tell you more later.  
  
They were ready to start into the woods. Suddenly, a dozen people dropped from the trees. They were tall and looked strong and swift. They were surrounded.


	4. Suspicions

Disclaimer-Not mine.  
  
Expect this story to get updated every Sunday. It's when my inspiration comes. I'm posting this after the Genie episode. If you saw the previews for the next epie, isn't it wierd that Paige has brown hair?   
  
Anyway, this story I guess will take place after the Genie episode. Chris isn't in it, only because I can't make it work with him in it. It's hard enough with Wyatt, which is why I killed off Leo. Sorry about that, by the ways.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had watched the group closely. The scream of the Nazgul had called them. They were definitely human. The younger female seemed to have more of an idea of what was going on then the older ones. They had watched, and the females made no move for the Ring.   
  
Now they watched for reactions. Two were ready to fight. One was examining the group. The baby in one of the fighter's arms was carefully considering the people around him. The one with Frodo looked calm but ready. The way she held herself told them she was relaxed. Even her eyes betrayed nothing. Only the beat of her speeding heart told them how tense and ready for anything she was.  
  
Elladan looked the teen straight in the eye. They were a startling bright purple. She caught on to his amazement, and her eyes smiled thought her mouth didn't. That didn't mean she trusted him. Any sudden movements would trigger a reaction, he knew. What that reaction was, however, he didn't know. The two who were ready for a fight seemed to relax slightly when the teenager didn't attack or run.  
  
I am Elladan, the elf told them. He knew they probably didn't mean any harm, but he had to make sure. He would ask questions, to see if they lied or not. What purpose do you have in Rivendell?  
  
We're going to get him help, one of the adults answered. He'll die of his injury if we don't.  
  
Elladan looked at the speaker. She was one of the fighters and the one with the child. She seemed to be the oldest of the group, and not that old at all. There was an immense pain in her eyes. She wasn't lying, though.  
  
If we wanted to hurt him, we would've by now, another spoke.  
This one was lighter skinned then the rest. She was the one who had examined the group of elves. She seemed the youngest of the three adults. She didn't seem too worried about their situation. She was confident in herself and those around her.  
Elladan looked at a few elves. They were also watching for lies or signs or deceit. There were none.  
Come, we will take you to Rivendell.  
  
Elrohir watched the girls as they walked. He was carrying Frodo, since he was more able. Elladan was leading Asfaloth. The four girls and the baby were in the center of the group.   
  
The youngest one was dressed in gray and dark purple. The way she walked and held herself said she was relaxed. The only thing that bothered him was her eyes. They were bright purple. He had never seen such a color in a person's eyes before.  
  
The youngest of the adults was wearing red and blue. She was also paler then the rest. She still examined the people around her, from her companions to the elves. She walked with confidence. This one didn't really seem to match the other three, but he could tell they trusted her as much as they did each other.  
  
The next one wore all blue, but in different shades. She was nervous about all this. One couldn't see it outright, but her eyes spoke it. She could take care of herself by the way she walked and held herself. But she was still nervous.  
  
The oldest one was wearing black. She held the baby, dressed in dark green. She walked like one with power. She was probably the main leader of this group. It was just that the youngest girl knew more then she did at the moment. Her eyes were sad, and thinking about something else. The baby had fallen asleep in her arms. The other two adults were at her side, and the teen in front of her. The two at her side were close to her body. It was as if they were supporting her.  
  
The three adults had daggers strapped to their waists. The elf figured the teen's walking stick was more then that. A walking stick would be wider at the bottom. The wooden staff was wide in the middle and narrow on the ends. Elrohir finally realized he didn't know their names. He caught up with them, smiling.  
  
I am Elrohir. This is Frodo. I'm afraid we've forgotten to ask your names.  
I'm Piper, the oldest one was suddenly back in the present. This is my son Wyatt. These two are my sisters, Phoebe and Paige. Jubilation is our younger cousin.  
  
The girl in the front tossed back a grin, looked at Frodo, then faced forward again. Elrohir guessed that Paige wasn't a full sister like Phoebe or Piper. None of them seemed to care about that fact. The child was of their kin. The youngest girl was named for joy. Interesting. And they were all related. He doubted that was a coincidence.  
  
Soon they were at Imladris. The group of females were amazed at the sight. The Last Homely House had that effect on people. One of the stable hands came for Asfaloth. The twins motioned for the humans to follow them. They would head to the infirmary. Elrond could examine Frodo and ask them questions at the same time.   
  
Phoebe took one look at their destination and her mind was made up. These people weren't evil. Nothing evil would live here. There was a peace to this place that washed over her. She knew she was safe. Even Piper was taking notice to their surroundings.  
  
Paige murmured.  
  
Piper smiled. Someone was acting normal. Phoebe looked to the youngest girl of their group. Jubilee's eyes were wide, like the first time she saw the ocean. Soon they were getting lost in long and wide corridors. The detail put into the decorations was amazing. Paige looked like she was going to say something, but shut her mouth. Phoebe gave her a questioning look, but the half white lighter just shook her head.  
  
Paige smiled a little. Under better circumstances, she would've said heaven _was_ a place on Earth. With their current situation, she decided otherwise. It wouldn't be good to have Piper break down here and have questions arising.  
  
Elrond looked up as the door opened. His sons came in with Frodo. They were followed by four females and a baby. Four? And a baby? Odd. He thought nothing more of it as he took Frodo from Elrohir's arms. He didn't seem as bad as he thought. He had stopped fading into shadow. Again, odd. He looked to the gathered group.  
  
Please, sit. You have come a long way. I am Elrond, lord of Rivendell.  
  
He got their names, and an explanation from his sons. All the while the three elves were mixing different herbs and keeping a close eye on Frodo. Pastes and bandages were put on the wound.  
  
I must thank you for helping Frodo, Elrond looked to the family. The errand he was on is of great importance.  
We were happy to help, Phoebe replied. Piper looked very close to passing out like her son had.   
If you have no where to be tonight, I wish for you to spend the night here. You shall have rooms and a meal before the day is done.  
The females quickly traded glances, silently conferring. Piper nodded.  
We gladly accept your offer.  
Elrond gave them a small smile. Good. Elladan and Elrohir will show you to your rooms.  
  
As they left, Jubilation looked back.  
Can I check on Frodo later? she asked, worry in her eyes.   
Elrond nodded once. She seemed relieved after that. He had sensed nor seen any evil intent in her. Just concern. He closed the door behind them. Erestor came out of his hiding place.   
  
The children were unexpected? the elf guessed his friend's thoughts.  
Elrond sighed. I sense no evil in them, though, and Frodo is safe. They either know not or care not of the Ring.  
Can we trust them? The full elf was still unsure.  
The half elf looked at the Hobbit. I believe so. I could see it in their eyes. They are not evil. The mother and child feel a great sorrow. Phoebe is still cautious, but that will wear off. Paige, I think, will be more likely to seek knowledge then give it. Jubilation I am not sure of. Her name suggests happiness, but I do not sense that from her.  
  
And she wishes to see Frodo later, Erestor remembered. He didn't like that. Is it wise to let her do so?  
Yes. Her interest in him is that of a healer, that I am sure of in the least. There are too many emotions in her.  
Should we watch them?  
He nodded. For now. Make sure they do not know it. I foresaw their arrival, and even then, not all of them. I do not know their intent.  
Yet, anyway. Elrond knew he would find out exactly who they where before a week passed. Somehow, though, he had feeling what he would find out will change everything.  
  



End file.
